


Ice Cream Sunday

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Facials, Food Porn, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a British heatwave, Ryan and Danny try to have some fun after a romantic night in.</p><p>It proves difficult until Danny has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so I guess that was my first real bout of writer's block. I've been trying to finish this over the last two weeks and I finally said enough is enough!
> 
> Apologies for the terrible title. Sometimes I find myself funny.
> 
> For my Mr H buddy. Thanks for putting up with my promises and my whinging. <3
> 
> Hope you and everyone else enjoy x

They were all set for a cosy, romantic night in – a nice dinner, a DVD, a few candles so they could have the lights off – and the first part of their time together has gone well. Danny was proud of his dinner for two and Ryan was thankful, determined to show his appreciation as they moved their evening upstairs.

Except for one tiny detail.

Britain was currently in the grip of an unexpected September heatwave. Late to the party, the weather had turned around in recent weeks from it's balmy, unpredictable summer to the scorching, not autumnal temperatures of mid-30s in the daylight and refusing to get below the low-20s by the time they were crawling into bed.

Still, they undress each other swiftly to get naked as quickly as possible, partly in a desire for skin on skin but mostly to keep cool. Ryan's never been more distressed that they don't have air-conditioning, the fan in the corner of the bedroom whirring quietly as the only source of air, air that's stale and warm and simply moved around in circles. They keep their door open as the dogs sleep downstairs, in the hope that will make a difference, but all it does is make him strangely self-conscious like, any minute now, Tommy will magically break through his pen, hop up the staircase and leap at Danny's back mid-coitus.

The thought horrifies and amuses all at once and he feels Danny, pressed chest to chest with him under the very thin sheets, move his hand from his waist to between his legs. He ruts against Ryan's thigh, his kiss losing coordination in confusion until he reluctantly pulls away an inch.

Danny cups his cock properly to feel his half-interested, distracted response. “Is this not doin' it for you?”

Ryan blows the strands of his wilted, tugged hair off his forehead and squirms, skin blazing hot. “Sorry, it's just – it's so hot,”

“So it is turning you on?”

“No, I mean, _literally_!” he laughs, squeezing Danny's shoulder. “I think it might be too hot for sex tonight.”

He tries for a chaste kiss but Danny dodges, frowns. “You are joking me?”

“No,” he says slowly then chuckles, self-deprecating, “look at me.”

He pushes his hand fully through his hair, sweat making it damp and dark at the temples, the short sides the only saving grace, and he feels like his cheeks are blushing from the intense heat. Even so, he squirms when Danny sits up and straddles his crotch, so close to backing up against his cock. He leans down over Ryan, with his forearms either side of his head, and bends into his neck.

“I like you sweaty and unkempt,” he says, voice like gravel and his breaths heavier, “You've never looked sexier.” Ryan jerks and his hands clench into Danny's arse as his tongue runs along his smooth jawline and his lips close on his earlobe. His eyelashes flutter and his fingers flex again as Danny sucks and he starts to reason with himself that maybe this is possible, maybe he can push Danny's mouth, and later the rest of his body, onto his cock. He's aroused all the way now with Danny rubbing up against him, so he's helpless when he whispers in his ear, “I've got an idea.”

Ryan manages a questioning murmur before suddenly Danny is up and gone. He throws back the sheets with the intention of following him to find out what he's up to, but never makes it out of bed. Instead, he listens to Danny crashing about in the kitchen below him, opening cupboards and clattering utensils then checking on the dogs in hushed tones. Once Ryan hears his footsteps on the stairs, he arranges himself quickly on his side, feet and calves bare to the air like his torso, covers draped artfully to shield his modesty. With his head propped on his hand so his bicep is curled to almost full effect, he perfects a still, serene look when Danny reappears with a bowl in his hand and a spoon wedged between his lips. He takes it out with a pop, his mouth deliciously red and shiny.

“Because that's natural,” he snorts, coming over to his side of the bed.

“You left me,” Ryan shrugs, “and now I'm tempting you back. Although – what's that you got?”

He shuffles back to let Danny under the twisted sheets, but is surprised when he kneels beside him and gives the spoon another lick. “Ice cream. Want some? It'll cool ya down,”

It can't be any worse than laying like this, so he agrees then quickly realises that Danny has only one spoon when it's in front of his mouth, loaded up with vanilla ice cream. It's not his favourite flavour, but it's bound to do the job, so he reaches for the spoon. However, Danny jerks it back with a grin and his gaze drops meaningfully to Ryan's lips. Their eyes locked, Ryan lets him feed the ice cream to him. Danny must see something in his face that suggests he's not entirely convinced by this turn of events because, instead of a second mouthful, he upturns the spoon and smears some onto the tip of Ryan's nose.

He grabs Danny's wrist to ward off another strike and raises his eyebrows. “You really wanna play that game with me?”

His cheeky smugness is answer enough, but before Ryan can do anything about it, Danny leans over and kisses him. In the distraction, Ryan lets go of his arm and he feels him straddle his body. Ryan holds his face, trying to wrestle back control, and wants to flip them over, but the bowl blocks his move and he gasps against Danny's tongue as he touches the freezing bottom of it to his torso. He goes to take it from him to set it aside and sits upright, moving his kisses to Danny's neck. Ryan can feel how close his arse is to his cock and his hips buck as he bites at Danny's throat.

“Thought you said it was too hot for sex?” he groans.

“Maybe I've changed my mind,”

“There's a way we can do both...”

Ryan pulls away from him, hand still curled around his neck. There's a lovely red mark next to his Adam's apple. Danny takes his silence as curious agreement and pushes him to lie flat again, putting the bowl down on the bed and scooping up another mouthful. A lot of it has melted in the heat, but Danny seems undeterred as he feeds him more and immediately moves in for a kiss. It's a lot messier this time, although the contrast of soft lips with something cold and sweet starts to pique Ryan's interest until Danny makes him laugh by accidentally getting some in the dip of his chin and then licking it off.

“Still weird.” he says.

Danny smiles. “Yeah? What about this?”

He uses his finger to stripe some across his collarbone before following the line with his tongue. Ryan shivers and doesn't know if it's from a sensitive spot he never knew he had or the different sensations of warm and cool. “Not bad,” he admits.

“Try this,” Danny eats another spoonful then bends to lave his tongue quickly against Ryan's nipple, his hand scratching hard down between his pecs as he sucks. Ryan's hands clench into Danny's thighs in reaction and he moans, the intensity of the cold tenfold as the wet warmth of Danny's mouth had no time to take effect. He pushes back a little, sitting close to Ryan's cock, and grins. “Liked that, did ya?”

This time, he dots the ice cream on both nipples and pinches one side whilst sucking on the other, making Ryan arch into the touch and getting it all over both of them. Danny slowly licks him clean, perhaps too slow as a rogue trail that he hasn't got to with his mouth runs down Ryan's torso until he follows it to his navel. His tongue meanders over the sweat gathering on Ryan's skin, chasing the drip of fully melted ice cream and making him squirm and huff out a laugh as Danny laps it up from the divot of his bellybutton. Ryan grabs his head between his hands and his hips twist in an effort to get away from the tickle, but Danny remains on top of him and switches to kisses instead, looking up as he does it. The nearer he gets to Ryan's cock, the more he wants him there.

“Please,” he gasps, breaking, as Danny's mouth finds its way to the gentle groove from his hip to his v-line, the rise of his stomach a soft contrast.

But Danny pops up and sits astride his lap again, reaching for the forgotten bowl. “Just for that, I'm gonna make you wait a bit longer,”

Ryan shakes his head and keeps in his protest, grabbing at Danny's arse instead and resigned to watching as he devours the last of the ice cream. He smiles when a smudge catches in his beard and he sits up to kiss it off, able to tell by the sheen to Danny's eyes that he could feel the stickiness from the second it got there, but had no objections to Ryan helping out. From a less restricted, upright position, he curls his hand against Danny's dick and bites gently at his jaw, prickly on his tongue.

“You can have it,” he says hoarsely, restlessly shifting his hips into Ryan's grasp and breathing heavier, the scent of vanilla strong, “but I get ya too.”

With a steadying hand in the shadows and the light playing across his skin, Danny turns his back on him and Ryan holds his trim waist, biting his lip as he shuffles to lie flat again and he quickly works out what he meant by being able to have him at the same time. He's still warm, but the bed is comfortable and goosebumps erupt on his arms, cooling him down, as Danny's mouth descends, a hint of ice cold creating an unusual sensation and a difficult choice. It's a reflex to shy away, but lips close around the head of his cock after a leisurely lick and his hips move naturally towards it too. When Danny sucks, his soft, cold lips have Ryan biting into his arsecheek a lot harder than he intended, but the surprised moan that vibrates down between his legs makes him want to do it again. He tries to focus on doing something of his own, but Danny's too good at pressing his buttons as his head bobs quickly and his fist squeezes slowly in counterpoint, turning his mind topsy-turvy, wanting it to last but also desperate to come as quickly as he can. Before he's aware of it, his teeth are on the same spot as before and Danny pulls off to groan through the flash of pain, his face to the bed and his dick dragging against Ryan's chest.

“God, take it easy,” he chuckles, not sounding too put out by it.

Ryan kisses the red mark in apology, feeling guilty that it might bruise then spurred on when Danny murmurs encouragingly, his back arching to get close to the kiss. With the gentle approach, he takes Danny in hand and licks along the back of his cock from the tip to behind his balls. In a split second, Ryan's tongue is swiping across his hole and Danny's sounds and rhythm of sucking falters. He tastes the heat of him over and over and pulls his cheeks apart to get more, head falling back to the pillow for a breather because _that_ certainly wasn't planned. A noisy demand tumbles, muffled, from Danny's stretched mouth and Ryan pushes his index finger inside him to shut him up, smiling against his thigh as he feels the ripple of his shiver all the way down his body. 

He writhes himself when Danny shows his appreciation by swallowing him deeper, his throat working as his lips almost meet his balls, and their moans combine. His orgasm begins to tingle to life early, so in an attempt to hold off, he curls two fingers into Danny and manages to get his cock back into his mouth. Ryan feels the sheets move as Danny clenches his fists in them and twists his tongue at the same time as his hand, giving Danny everything tenfold.

“Jesus, fuck!” he swears loudly, “Let go, oh my god,”

Ryan risks another rub inside him and feels his body eagerly respond, before he obeys. Danny immediately swivels round to face him, cheeks flushed and collarbone sweaty and Ryan's prepared for a kiss. What he gets is a palm pressed to the peak of his nipple and Danny wanking so close to his face it's like he can almost taste it already. He raises his chin defiantly, questioning, Danny's eyes widening in the dark. He puts his hands on his thighs to keep him there and Danny nods quickly.

“Got 'bout two seconds to change your mind,”

Ryan shuts his eyes and shakes his head, the slick sounds of Danny pulling at his cock intensifying. His breathing hitches as a car down the road beeps its horn and it sets off the bark of a faraway dog. He feels short of breath himself when Danny groans like he's been winded in a fight. Ryan tenses his hands into his thighs when the first streak of come hits his cheek. The last drops squeezed out land on his lips and Danny makes another, more defeated noise as he tastes what he mourns didn't all end up in his mouth. His jaw falls slack when Danny teases his erection at his hole.

“No time,” he gasps to the silent question, briefly wishing that they did.

His sticky face becomes the least of his priorities as Danny resumes his place and his task, making things as dirty as he can think in his tired haze. He's quick to understand what Ryan needs for release and a blunt nails scratch to his belly, avoiding the moles to his left, sees his abs contract and relax. Danny holds his dick in his mouth as he comes and Ryan tugs on the tuft of hair longer on the top of his head, fighting not to close his thighs around his ears. Danny strokes them like he knows and more come blurts onto his tongue, leaving Ryan shaky.

He senses something is different when Danny withdraws carefully but doesn't sigh or make a comment. Ryan gives him a moment to gather his wits and smiles when he slides up towards him. He opens his arm to pull Danny close then tilts his head down for a lazy kiss, except his eyebrows rise into his hairline as he feels Danny open his mouth against his.

He _hasn't_ swallowed.

Through the shock of tasting himself, Danny kisses him harder until their tongues tangle and their kissing grows louder and he turns into Ryan's body with his thumb smoothing over the come drying on his cheek. The longer they kiss, the more come there is between them and Ryan holds Danny by the nape of his neck, feeding him what leaks from the corners of their lips before the lack of air and how filthy they both are causes him to end it. Danny darts in to continue, but Ryan puts his hand over his mouth, feeling his palm get sticky like the rest of him.

He gives him a pointed look then, when that doesn't work, lowers his eyelashes, the tips of them golden in the light and shade of the room. “Swallow.” Danny tries to say something through closed lips and his hand, but all that comes out is a demanding murmur. “What was that?” he laughs.

Ryan watches him frown before he rolls his eyes and lets Danny get his way. The come on his face is starting to get uncomfortably dry, so the sooner he chooses to be the bigger man, the better. In the end, they literally share and he can't quite work out why Danny looks so smug until he speaks.

“Are you cooler now?”

From the ice cream he sort of is, so he lets Danny have that too, within reason. “Yeah, but look at the state of us. I need a shower and it's the middle of the night!”

“We can share that as well, if ya like,” he grins.

Ryan concedes that he makes a good point.

On one condition.

It's a cold shower.

This time, he wins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
